Saints Row: Life After Death
by SaintsRow4Ever
Summary: Becoming a 3rd Street Saints wasn't what Gabrielle had in mind, but she wanted change. And if she wants Stilwater to listen to her, she's going to have to change who she is. This is Saints Row One story, but the Boss is not the main character. This has twists, turns, and does not follow the entire storyline. Rated T for violence and minor drug use. R&R Please!
1. Chicken Nuggets Saved My Life

**A/N: Hey all you Saints Row fans! This is my second Saints Row story, and I'm super excited about this one. The Boss in the game is not the main character in this, but is mentioned and in some parts. This story does not completely follow the Saints Row One storyline, I've added my own parts and since the main character is not the Boss you won't see her on all those missions. There's major twists, some people might not get killed in certain gangs, so there is massive twists in this. Expect me to not update as often, as I'm trying to focus on Skyfall at the moment, I do write fast in First Person fast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row, just my OC's and parts that are not in the game.**

**Change is not always good.**

I dragged my legs around town, attempting to find the nearest bench around. Stilwater was always full, people either roaming the streets or browsing the local shops. It was quite hectic on this bright Sunday morning.

The sun had finally decided to come out for a visit, the roads were usually being cloaked in pools of rain. Of course, the dull clouds were still battling against the hot ball of fire.

Stillwater had changed these past few years, and not just the weather. It wasn't very unusual to see a clash of blue and yellow wielding bats and knifes around every corner. It was just unfortunate really, and the Police couldn't do shit about it.

The Police had gone from determined gunmen ready to protect their city against any act of harm, to lazy ass bitches who wouldn't even bother to help an old lady getting mugged by some gangster thug wearing a red bandanna and a big ass chain around their neck.

Change is not always good, and I had to learn that way. But most of the citizens around town needed change around now, more than ever actually. And it's going to take much more than Police and a few missiles to bring Stillwater to peace.

I realised that if you want to make a change, you need to start with yourself. Weather it's cutting down on alcohol to try and work harder to feed your family and keep the wife pleased, or going out and saving a certain species of animals from the horrid mess that is the world, at the end of the day, it's all up to you to make these changes, for better or for worse.

But it was going to take a lot more than one person to change the state this city was in, or so I thought so. Someone had to clean up the streets and win back Stillwater to the city it once was, someone needed to show these gangs that they weren't here to stay.

After hours of wondering and searching for something to rest on, I decided I'd settle for the local Freckle Bitches. Sure, I could of hit up some Chinese restaurant or some loud club, but there was something about the nuggets here that got me excited, and plus I couldn't afford anything else.

I gnawed down on my nail, it was a hard decision. Did I want water or a fizzy drink? Nuggets or a burger? So much to choose from. After what seemed like hours, I finally stepped to the front of the queue, and being me, I still hadn't made up my mind of what I wanted to fill my hungry stomach yet.

Minutes past and I only realised I had been taking such a long period of time until the lady behind me shot me a dirty look. I flashed red, ordering the nuggets and imagining scenarios in my head where I shot the horrid old bitch in the face, laughing and giggling as blood seeped from her lungs.

Shit, I was creepy. I scooped a handful of nuggets before shoving them down my throat, what a mistake that was. I coughed them back up, watching in distress as they hit the floor. I guess I wasn't eating today, damn it.

I closed my bright blue eyes. Just thinking of how good those nuggets could of tasted made my angry stomach growl in hunger. I was so clumsy, look what I had done, this was typical of me really.

I groaned scratching my head and a thought of ripping my long, wavy jet black hair out of my head crossed my mind. I had just missed out on a major meal. Maybe not major to you, but defiantly worth a lot to me.

Now I was just standing there like an idiot, throwing the warm nuggets disgusted glances every now and then. I studied the rest of the customers, feeling like at least one of them was staring at me, trying to squeeze any bit of amusement out of my misery.

Even though no one was laughing or pitying me, I realised a built man with blonde, slicked back hair and dark shades shielding his eyes was inspecting me. I felt somewhat uncomfortable, still standing like an idiot, not wanting to move for some odd reason. Yeah, I am a creep.

Soon I realised that I wasn't on the receiving end of the stare, my fallen nuggets were. I rolled my eyes, of course it was food he was looking at. He began to approach me, or the nuggets, I wasn't quite sure.

He was standing in front of me now, and I straightened up, opening my mouth for nothing to come out. He bent over, scooping the filthy nuggets off the floor. My face twisted in disgust as the nuggets reached his mouth.

"You ain't eatin these are you?" He asked, looking me up and down.

I stuttered, embarrassed already. I gave a slight nod, signalling him to eat away. He stuffed them into his mouth, wolfing them down and licking his lips. He raised his hands wiping his face as I stood there, stuck to the floor.

"Thanks kid." He said, and I dreaded the fact he wanted a conversation. "You gotta name?"

I raised my eyebrow, my mouth ran dry. Why was I acting like this? I was so nervous and shaky, I was acting like a total psycho, I hadn't even replied and I he was beginning to get impatient.

"It's-I mean, Eh, Gabrielle." I blurted out, finding it remarkably hard not to face palm myself right then and there. I looked up, expecting him to be walking away now, but still, the man stayed to the spot.

"W-What's your, you know, um.." This is why I didn't go out much, because of sheer embarrassment. What the fuck was wrong! I felt stressed and annoyed, wondering how and why I was acting like such a dumb ass.

"Huh? My name?" The blonde haired man asked. I nodded my head, as to say yes, after all if I spoke again I'm sure he'd leave me then. "Just call me Johnny, kid."

Johnny? Shit, now I realised why I was so nervous and shaky, it all made sense now. The dark purple jumper, the gold chain hanging loosely around his tattooed neck. He was a Saint.

"Well, I gotta run. See you round, Gabs." The Saints said, heading off towards the exit. I shook my head, taking off at a brief pace to leave the fast food place. I shivered as I reached the exit, it was as cold as ice outside, better be quick heading home.

I stepped onto the black tar the was the car park, admiring the cars. I used to love racing, especially when I was younger. I remember all those joyrides and races I was involved in, time flies.

I couldn't help but stare at a nicely painted Voxel with a thick stripe of blue painted down the middle, covering the white paint cloaking the car. It had gotten colder, I had been there for ages, admiring the beauty, I was even thinking off breaking into it to take it out to spin, if I could remember how to drive of course.

I snapped out of my gaze, and began ambling towards the footpath. I was lost in a pool of my own thoughts, thinking of the great times I had before, how much did I miss it? A lot.

Ah, looking back my days in France were much more glamorous than anything in Stillwater. I wanted to go home, I missed it. My family, my friends, my home. Of course now my only home was lousy ally with an old doghouse as my bed.

And my cloths? Didn't belong to me, I examined my stained white tank top. It had rough fabric and was torn on the back, but it suited me just fine. So did the black track pants I explored in. I analysed my black and white Converse, looking at how much dirt they were able to carry was beyond my mind.

My train of thought was shattered lie a mirror from a fierce blast of a horn. I spun around faster than ever, spotting a blue dyed Attrazione, and the beep was directed at me.

I stumbled backwards, blinking at the car. I felt like someone had reached down my throat and had stopped my body from working. I was frozen to the spot, staring at the car in horror.

These were one of the gangs that ruled some of the city, the Rollers. I could see the guy in the drivers seat was beginning to lose he his patience and stuck his head out the window.

"Bitch, you betta be outta my way or I might have to teach you a lesson or two." He yelled slamming down the the pedal and the car roared to life stopping again a meter in front of me.

It was so close, I could actually see the scratches and marks on the bumper. I tried moving, still frozen in shook. I moved sideways, trying to avoid any trouble. My heart stopped though as I looked down, taking a step and noticing my lace untied.

I let out a fierce yelp, just as my foot got tangled in the lace. My breathing began to speed up and I could feel my stomach twist. I heard the brief sound of footsteps and a car door slamming.

"You about to fell pain, bitch!" The man yelled, flashing a weapon I wasn't familiar with. I closed my eyes, my face all scrunched up. Death had never felt so close before.

I drew in a deep breath, bracing myself for the pain that was about to takeover. I looked up at the man, seeing his lips pulling a smile. His fingers were now coiling around the steel trigger.

"Please.." I begged, sounding desperate and scared to death. With his weapon in hand, he raised the gun, and aiming it ever so slowly. I nodded my head slowly, accepting the facet I had nothing to live for anyway.

"Ready for this?" He asked me, kneeling by my side with the gun held steadily at my temple.

So this was what the final moments of life felt like. I was going to die, here, in the Suburbs, by Freckle Bitches. Fuck me. My breathing had slowed down, I kind of liked the fact that this was going to happen, maybe God was real, and Mother was wrong about him.

I turned my head towards the man, studying him. This was the last person I was going to see, a tall kid with a blue backwards cap and an Ultor clothing logo, and to make matters worse he wasn't exactly my best friend at this moment either.

He shoved the in front of my bright blue eyes, and he drew in a breath, I saw him wrap his finger around the trigger, tighter and tighter until the sound of a trigger was pulled.

A piercing scream shot trough the air as the man's brains erupted all over my cloths. I let out a sigh of relief, I wasn't dead, the stupid bastard with the cap was, maybe this day wasn't that bad after all.

"Lin, you gotta aim a small bit better, get 'em it the head. You know?"

I snapped my neck sideways, squinting my eyes and analysing the incoming figures. An Asian Women with bright yellow chopsticks holding up her bun was supposedly Lin, she had jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

She defiantly had nice taste in clothing, she wore a white tank top and a fitting pair of purple track pants. I looked to the next figure, and I was shocked to see him standing there. Blonde slicked back hair and that gold chain dangling from his neck.

Johnny Gat.

I scrambled off my feet, brushing the dark crimson off of me. I glanced up at the two, Johnny wore a broad smile, while Lin had a more casual look. I opened my mouth ready to speak, sure that this time I wouldn't choke up.

"What happened there, Gabs?" Johnny asked, staring down at the dead corpse covered in dripping blood. My eyes were tsuck to the body, the brain splatter had landed on shoes, I gulped, turning and letting out a mouthful of rotten vomit.

My breathing began speeding up once again, I felt the smooth skin over my heart, feeling quite dizzy and stunned right now. After all, I had just witnessed the most dramatic thing in my life, if not, the most fearful one.

"You just... Saved my life." I panted, my eyes bulging. I saw a smile tugging at the corners of Lin's mouth, and I wished she would just smile. Lin shrugged, and shuffled backwards, signalling to Johnny that it was time to pull out.

"Wait, please." I said, staggering closer to them. I was too shaken up to even walk, and the lack of hunger was driving me insane. The two looked at me, and I exhaled another deep breath.

"There's gotta be something I can do for you." I said, beginning to straighten up and staring into her eyes, her dark, violet looking eyes. The Saints exchanged a glance before Johnny decided to send me an answer.

"How bout we get you back to my place and clean you up a bit, kid." Johnny suggested. I couldn't say no, and I didn't want to either. I hesitated a small bit, I didn't exactly know these people, but they seemed good enough to save my worthless life.

"Right. T-Thanks." I agreed, and I could see his grin thicken. Johnny turned to Lin, mumbling something that the King might have another fucker shooting shit at him.

After a short period of time I heard the engine of a Voxel roar, and the magnificent beauty came to life, smoothly pulling up in front of my saviour. The windows rolled down, revealing the Asian Women's face, her brow furrowed.

"Troy rang," She said, pointing her finger down at the blood and crimson splattered over the deceased man. "Some assholes are recruiting down at the University, I'm guessing this kid was on his way to the party."

"Oh yeah," Johnny replied, folding his arms. "So we gotta kill all these motherfuckers?"

My eyes bulged at him, Kill? Kill? Had I heard him right, I think I was high. I mean sure, Lin had just planted a bullet in some dudes head to save my life, but, I couldn't kill someone, wait, they weren't even talking about me. Ha, I didn't have to kill someone.

"No, take the Rollers car and head down to the University. Meet Dex at Sloppy Seconds, you two are gonna need a change of cloths." Lin said, beginning to look at me.

"You don't mind droppin a few, do you?" She asked, examining me carefully. I stood there, baffled. Me, killing someone? How could I ever do it, taking someone's life, for what?

That's when I realised it. A thought in the back of my mind, a spark of creativity was forming. If you want to make a change, you need to start with yourself, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

And on that seemingly, dark, hopeless day, I made a promise. No matter how much time it took, no matter how much blood was spilled, and no matter what happened in life, I would rid Stillwater of these gangs.

Once and for all.

**A/N: So Gabrielle hasn't even joined the Saints and is already running jobs for them? Wow. I'm certain I WILL NOT continue unless I get reviews. I have to be motivated to write. Thanks everyone for reading, Chapter 2 is coming soon. Be sure to review! :D**


	2. Go Ahead And Choke Me

**A/N:**** Sorry for the long wait, I've mostly been focusing on Skyfall. Thanks for all the reviews, I was surprised at how many I got. Enjoy! :)**

**Recruited and Killed.**

I gazed down at my palms, observing the thick blood stains that concealed my sweaty hands. Dark blood gushed out from the lifeless figure in front of me, the hot red liquid turning stone cold against the rock solid ground.

I took the last swig from my bottle, draining the final drop from the empty glass. The bottle impacted with the surface of the wall, shattering and joining the other piles of crushed glass.

Another salty tear plunged onto the clear crystal glass on my watch, slowly creeping its way to the edge. A short weep escaped the my lips, just as I attempted to mop up my misty eyes.

I slowly dragged my frail hands against the floorboard, my shaky breaths twisting into low moans. I shot a nasty glare at the corpse, regaining my previous breathing pattern.

I began to rise to my bare feet, stumbling as I did so. Carefully, I poured the object in my palms on the deceased body. A tiny stream floated from my foggy eyes. I situated myself next to the dead body, removing my lighter from my back pockets.

"This is for Isabella, _enfoiré." _

#

"You Gabs?" I batted an eyelid, discovering my deep train of thought had been shattered like a mirror. My pupils searched franticly, seeking to find the sudden interruption. My head snapped sideways, my muscles tense.

What I came across was a pair of blue tinted glasses fixed on me, a shiny gold frame making the spectacles look rather stylish. The past events came rushing back as quick as Usain Bolt.

"Huh?" I blinked, my large eyes gazing at him. "S-Sorry. I eh, dozed off."

I cursed under my breath, the tiniest sigh escaping my chapped lips. For the first time I noticed a small gold ring pierced through Johnny's ear, after all this had been my only time to fully examine him, with everything that happened with the shooting.

Oh god, the images flashed back through my mind. The ear splitting screech being shot through the air, the brain matter spilling like a bowl of jelly. I can't even imagine what it felt like, a bullet plunging into your head, tearing you apart and leaving blood stains and a rather big mess.

One short pull of a metal trigger and boom, that's it. Overcoming whatever pain a bullet caused was too much for someone like me, what was going to unfold at the University was unknown to me.

Countless bodies dropping to their deaths, all the pain spreading around, making you weaker and weaker until you've found you have escaped life. Maybe being sent to live in the land of God, or drowning in the fact that you have been sent to live in hell.

Then again, was any of it real? Would I just have to accept the fact that it would end? To a gang banger I was just another citizen, I mean nothing to anyone. I'm just another victim for Police to watch fall, fleeing life and drawing one last breath.

What had I gotten into? My mind raced, I studied the door handle. With one small click and a lot of courage, I could be gone. Out of this mess I had landed myself in, this was just fucking great.

I was forever in debt. Why couldn't that horrible, gang banging thug of put a stop to my worthless life when he had the chance. Ugh, that ear piercing scream, I'll never forget it.

A tiny click pulls me from my wicked thoughts of escape. I shift around in my seat, noticing our car slowing down. My heart begins to pound, gaining more speed and beating even harder.

Now we're driving leisurely, like normal civilians. And before I can even realise what's happening, the vehicle comes to a halt. The loud purr of the engine no longer exists.

All of a sudden that tiny click hits me like a boomerang. My eyes bulge, either in shock or complete horror. I'm dreading this moment, my murky blue eyes travel around until they settle on their destination.

Before my eyes, the red seatbelt button has already been pressed. It's open, and that means we're getting out now. A psychopathic thug, and me, a twenty year old homeless girl who steals her cloths off of innocent peoples washing lines.

Wait, rewind. Many thoughts have just hit my head, hard. Soon I'm getting a headache, great, this is just perfect. The leather seat next to me is empty, the seatbelt has been plugged out, and I gaze up through the clear glass windows.

Outside, crowds of young teenagers have gathered around in a large group. Loud cries of laughter and cheers erupt from the group, it makes me sad seeing how much fun there having.

Well. Some of them are about to be recruited. But by those assholes trying to salvage members to join in with their gang the runs the entire Suburbs, the Rollers. I've got to keep my promise, I need to save this city.

"Recruited," I mumble, my eyes narrowing and my face twisting into a wicked grin. "And killed."

The menacing smile is shortly wiped off of my face with a sharp knock at the window besides me. I reach for the door handle, this time much more confident than I had already been.

I stepped out, feeling the breeze and exhaling a deep breath of fresh air. I began eyeing the large crowd outside of the Universities Sloppy Seconds. The entire store was coated in a dark green paint, it matched the small patches of grass outside the little clothing store.

I tried to stay strong, but the thought of blood being spilt and different figures shooting, and maybe aiming at me, made it hard for me not to break down and cry. Nevertheless, I had a promise, and I never broke promises.

Cause big girls don't cry. The famous hip hop artist, Fergie, had some inspiring words in her songs. I love Fergie, her songs are sweet and the lyrics are pretty catchy, if you don't like her then fuck off.

Johnny began heading in the direction of the shop, and I too started to trail behind him. The large crowd outside the clothing store had been dismissed, and girls and boys had broken into smaller groups and had separated from the big group.

One thing caught my attention though. I felt sweaty fingers wrap around my wrist, clasping me tightly. My brow furrowed and I spun around in shock, natching my wrist from the Collage boy who stood in front of me.

A tall University student stood, a large grin appeared on his face. He was built, and looked like he could of smashed rocks with no difficulty, he ran a hand through his thin stands of dark hair, his light blue eyes fixed on me.

"Nice ass you got there," He commented, staring me up and down like he was a fucking king. "I bet I could show you a thing or two, you know what I mean?"

My jaw hit the floor, horrified. I felt rage building up inside of me, just waiting to get released. I could hear his friends sniggering in the back, giggling at me and watching me flush red. Out of the corner of my eye I could even see Johnny cocking an eyebrow. I wanted to punch his face, his stupid, stupid face.

Before the College Student had time to manage a quick laugh, the base of my palm connected with he point of his nose. An ear splitting howl was let loose as a stream of blood gushed out from his now broken nose.

Without hesitation, I swung my leg quickly, sweeping him off the lush grass. Another screech was released as he hit the ground with a thump, letting out a low sob. I felt a rush of adrenaline, it felt so good. I, Gabrielle DuFontaine, had gained power.

But I had a small feeling he was filled with that rush of adrenaline as well. In the eye of a blink, the student had sprung back up and was already bolting towards me, gaining more and more speed.

Shit! I felt my bones smack against the cold hard pavement, I let out a gasp, and began to search for air. One minute I was the Queen of the world, unstoppable, next minute I was pinned beneath some kid.

I felt his sweaty, blood covered fingers sliding around my neck, getting a tight grasp around my throat. I was shaking with the fear, my eyes widened, I was about to die for the second time that day.

I began to squirm, I was wriggling like a psycho, trying to break free and escape this lunatics clutches. My hand was too frail to smash his skull, so I figured I needed to work something else out, and fast.

I reached out, helplessly trying to find some sort of object. My heart was getting slower and I became very dizzy, I felt like vomiting all over the ground. I was a fighter, and I wouldn't go down without a fight.

My fingers grassed against the side of something hard, it felt like stone. It was bumpy, each bump was sharp and I lit up with hope at that moment. My fingers curled around the rough skin of the rock.

My eyes squinted, it was hard to make out the figure trying to end my life with his hands around my neck. Everything went blurry and so dark, beads of sweat were rolling down my forehead, I wasn't going to die, I couldn't die, I wouldn't die.

I tightened my grip on the rock, determined to save myself. I wasn't going to let Johnny down, he and Lin had rescued me and I wasn't about to die, not without repaying them.

I stopped wriggling, I felt my eyelids about to drop. My mouth hung open, bone dry. My body hurt, and I could feel my grip on the stone loosening. I let out a tiny screech, more like a faint whisper.

Then I smiled. Then I swung.

**A/N: Please review. I'll continue this if we can reach 14 reviews. So go review, I'm more focused on Skyfall so if I get loads of reviews on this I'll write for this more often. Remember, 14 reviews! :)**


End file.
